Gram's new perspective
by Tigertyler7
Summary: A human teen with an abused past and without much knowledge of the revolution or the new world is shoved into the said world by the Human Adoption Agency. How will Gram react to the world he was once ignorant to
1. Chapter 1

**The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me. I am willing to do collaborations with other characters due to the nature of the story making it possible. you will understand in due time. lets begin shall we,**

Outside of Opalucid City in Unova is a forrest and that is where we will go. Ever since the revolution, humans and trainers alike were getting captured and most are being adopted and a huge percentage of them were being babied. Gram has no idea that this was happening. He knows that the revolution happened but since he lived in the woods for quite sometime without contact outside, he can only make assumptions. He has a feeling that the revolution ended but he has no idea of the outcome. Gram assumed that either the pokemon killed the humans or the humans killed the pokemon. Neither came to where he was hiding so he has no idea. Gram was extremely buff for his age at 16. He has short black hair he would often cut off to fuel fires when it was too dark to get wood. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he did wear green pants that was made by tying long blades of grass like a weave and used another sturdy blade for a belt. He had a scar going diagonal down his back, one above his eye to his cheek, one on his right arm, and one on his chest. Mostly from his deadbeat parents. When the revolution started they ran out pushed him in, locked the door and set the house on fire. Back then he was very scrawny and weak. After that fiasco he ran into the woods and decided to get stronger. he learned how to grow berries quickly when he was young so he was never out of food. He often worked out and trained himself in martial arts and swordplay and because of that he became as big as he is today. He didn't know who to trust so he always had a stone sword he carried with him at all times. The area he occupied was a clearing next to a waterfall he felt not many people or pokemon knew about. It was full of apple trees and normal trees. There was of course a small field to grow berries . In the middle of the clearing there was a training ground he made himself. It had logs he practiced swordsmanship and hand to hand combat with, a fire pit, and off to the side a little bit was a large empty space he could run around in.

Right now Gram was meditating under a waterfall so he didn't notice anything around him. a typhlosion HAA (Hman adoption agency) officer was spying on him in the distance behind an apple tree. (All HAA officers wear uniforms unless said otherwise)

"Officer Tyson Wildfire reporting another human deep in opalucid forrest. Over." Tyson said

A shiftry answered."Sherif Darktree here. What is the situation. Over." Darktree answered

"I found an adult looking human meditating under a waterfall. Judging by his face he could just look older. Over." Tyson said.

"Make contact with him. Over." The shiftry responded.

A few seconds go by and another transmission comes in, "Sir, he is equipped with a sword, I may need backup. Over." Tyson said.

"Understood, I shall send backup immediately. Over" Darktree responded. He sighed and picked up the phone. "I will send officers Mindspar, Dreamsly, and Sugarplum to help Wildfire," Darktree said to himself and made the call.

20 minuets later at Tyson's location

A medicham, a musharna, and a machamp all rushed to the typhlosion watching the human meditate.

"What is the current status?" The medicham asked.

"Still meditating, I wonder if he is asleep." Tyson said.

The musharna closed her eyes and tried to sense if there is any dream energy. "Nope, he is still conscious." The musharna said.

"When one meditates, they ignore all thought and they ignore their senses but they are still awake." The medicham said.

"We should approach him but carefully." the machamp said as they slowly made their way to the human.

They were about two feet away when the medicham stopped the group. "Let me see how old he is." The medicham said as she closed her eyes and took a meditative stance for about 30 seconds. When she opened her eyes she looked to the group and said, "He is 16."

"Do I shake him?" The machamp asked.

"Do so at your own risk." The medicham said.

Confused the machamp walked up to the teen and was about to grab his shoulder when Gram opened his eyes and swinged the sword at the machamp. if the machamp didn't have such good reflexes his hand would have been cut off. Gram pointed the sword at the group in front of him. The said group put their arms in the air so they don't get cut.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE IGNORED HIS SENSES!" The machamp yelled at the medicham.

"I didn't know he was good enough at meditation to actually sense us with his soul." The meditate pokemon retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gram asked but then he remembered that he couldn't communicate to them. "On second thought don't answer that, I won't be able to understand you."

Tyson reached into it's pocket and held out a pill and a note.

"What's this?" Gram asked and took them from the typhlosion. The pill was a blue and white one and the note explained the pill. "Skeptical Gram decided to take the pill but he pulled out a lum berry just in case. he took a mouthful of water from the waterfall and took the pill.

"Ma machamp ma, can you hear me?" The machamp's sounded like he was speaking perfect english.

"Yes I can. now where were we?" Gram said trying to remember what he was doing earlier.

"You were threatening us with your sword." the machamp said.

The medicham slapped him on the chest and seethed "Don't remind him, idiot."

"Ah yes thanks."Gram said before drawing his sword again and the pokemon raising their hands in the air. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gram asked again

"I am Officer Tyson Wildfire, and I am a member of the HAA." Tyson said.

"HAA? Never heard of it." Gram said.

"Are you not aware of the revolution?" The medicham asked.

"I'm only aware that there was a revolution, I just don't know what happened." Gram said and then said, "I don't believe I got your name."

"Sorry, I am Officer Julie Mindspar." Julie introduced herself.

"The HAA Stands for Human Adoption Agency and you can say it doubles as the main line of defense as well after we won the revolution."The musharna explained.

"And you are?" Gram asked.

"I am Officer Linda Dreamsly." Linda introduced herself.

"And I am Officer Marshal Sugarplum." The machamp now Identified as Marshal introduced himself.

Gram withdrew his sword and looked at marshal and asked "What did you say your last name was?"

"UGGGH! It is Sugarplum." Marshal said with quite a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Sugarplum as in the fairy?" Gram asked trying desperately not to laugh

"Yes." Marshal said feeling his eye twitch at the comment.

Just as Gram couldn't hold his laughter in anymore he was shot into the waterfall by a dynamic punch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Tyson yelled at the machamp.

"You know that my last name is a very sensitive topic to me." Marshal explained. Just as Marshal said that Gram stumbled out in a way like a spinda. "See, he is perfectly fine." Marshal said forgetting the other effect of dynamic punch

"Rainbow taffy microscopes." Gram muttered before collapsing.

"He would be ok if dynamic punch didn't confuse on contact." Tyson said as he rushed to Gram's side.

"We better take him to the hospital." Tyson said as Linda lifted him with psychic. just before he passed Marshal, Tyson pointed at him and said "This is coming out of your paycheck." Marshal just whimpered at the statement. after that the group left.

 **It's me again, I hope this is ok, constructive criticism is ok but I will not** **tolerate** **foul language.**

 **Tigertyler7**


	2. Chapter 2

**The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara. My characters belong to me. special thanks to KenitohMenara for allowing me to do this story.**

The next thing Gram knew he woke up in a hospital bed. He remembered getting punched into the waterfall so that was understandable to him. What he didn't expect to see was a cinchino, an audino in nurse out fits flailing their arms about screaming "OH MY GOSH!" over and over again while running back and forth while a chansey was typing into a computer with the screen saying "ERROR."

"What the." Gram said as he tried to process what was going on.

"Oh good he is awake. Maybe he can explain." the audino said as the other two nurses looked at the teen.

"Uhh…" Gram never finished his sentence as he was interrupted by the cinchino

"Can I ask you why you are suddenly covered in hives?" the cinchino asked.

After the cinchinno said that, Gram felt itchy from his head to his toes. He looked at his arm to see it was completely red.

"What are the sheets and blanket made of?" Gram asked.

"Well, the blanket is made of cotton and the sheets are made of 50% cotton and 50% polyester. You are also wearing a gown that is made of cotton, and since we had no idea how long you were out, to prevent any accidents we put you in a diaper." The chansey explained.

"I see the problem." Gram said calmly.

"What is it?" The audino asked.

"I am allergic to cotton, and paper. The longer I am in contact with either of those two materials, the more the rash spreads. Furthermore, if left unattended they can blister." Gram explained.

The three nurses looked sheepishly at each other and proceeded to take off the blanket, the sheets, and the diaper since it was paper based.

"Go into the bathroom and take off the gown while we go get ointment." The chansey asked and Gram complied going into the bathroom and taking off the gown and handed it to the chansey who brought ointment.

"We apologize about the mix up. We had no idea you were allergic to what we have." The chancey said.

"No harm done." Gram said as he started putting the ointment on his leg.

"We contacted Tyson and he should be by with clothes and sheets that should not irritate your skin. You should stay in the bathroom until then." The chansey said.

"That would be appreciated." Gram said. the chancey smiled and left.

5 minuits later a knock was on the door. "Come in." Gram said as as a familiar Typhlosion came in carrying clothing, sheets, a blanket and a cup of water.

"Hey, sorry about the wait, I got some non-cotton clothes for you." The typhlosion said as he handed Gram some clothes that he carefully put on as to not irritate the already irritated skin. He is now wearing a green shirt with a cream oval in front of it and green cargo pants. he looked like a human typhlosion. When he came out tyson hissed at the sight of all the red skin.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks again for the clothing, but I don't have any money to pay you back with." Gram said.

"It has already been paid for, along with the medical bill too." Tyson said.

"By who?" Gram asked.

Marshal got into quite a bit of trouble with the HAA for punching you and this was a part of the punishment." The typhlosion said.

"Part of?" Gram asked.

"See for yourself." Tyson said as he opened a window and pointed in a direction when Gram showed up to the window. Both had to restrain themselves from laughing. In the front of the hospital was Marshal… dressed in a pink fairy dress… hosting a tea party to little pokemon and humans in their teens and younger. Next to Marshal was Linda and Julie glaring at him making sure he doesn't run away.

"How many lumps do you want?" Marshal asked clearly agitated.

"3 please, and how many lumps do you want?" A little gothita responded.

"2 will be good." Marshal responded but little did he know that the two women behind him were waiting for him to say that.

"Wish granted." Julie sad as she took out a hammer and hit him over the head with it. Linda then used psychic and lifted another hammer and slammed it over his head.

The gothita just put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Get up, you still have 79 more tea parties to go after this one." Linda said in a sing song voice.

"These ladies are crazy." Marshal said while recovering from the hammers with two bumps on his head.

Tyson quickly closed the window so that Marshal couldn't hear the 2 in the hospital room laugh at him.

After 7 minuets of laughing they started to settle down. "Aw man that is too funny." Gram said while wiping a tear from his eye.

"I know, but we have to be serious now in regards to your adoption." Tyson said.

"Who would want a person like me?" Gram asked.

"I can think of a bunch of people who would like a son like you." Tyson said smiling and taking a sip of water.

"According to my parents nobody would. Gram said and almost immediately after he said that Tyson spat out a mouth full of water in shock.

"What?!" Tyson fumed igniting the flames on his back.

"Did I say somthing I shouldn't have?" Gram asked and then Tyson realized that he might have come across as angry at him.

"No, sorry, I was just surprised is all. Tyson said as he extinguishes the flames.

"Oh, ok." Gram said.

"Will it be too hard for you to tell me about your past?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe, but if it is necessary." Gram said as they both sat down.

 **Hoped you liked it, feel** **fee** **to comment. and if you like the new perspective stories feel free to hit the favorite and follow buttons, If you don't like it...** **don't** **worry about it. also if you have a suggestion, or you want to do a collaboration with me, pm me.**

 **Tigertyler7**


	3. Chapter 3

The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me.

"I was brought up in a house with an alcoholic father and a mother with Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Gram started out. Tyson knew this was going to be pretty bad. An alcoholic and a woman with an anger disorder and kids don't really mix. (Intermitted Explosive Disorder, or IED, is an anger disorder in which a person will spontaneously get mad for no reason). They were rather cruel as they would take out anger on me. If something went even slightly wrong I get beat until they were satisfied. usually an hour a day about 3 times a week. Otherwise they ignore my very existence. I often had to leave so I could grow my own food. When I was getting food for myself and if they got angry they would find me and they would beat me harder for the effort of finding me. One day they found out that I was growing food and they made it so I only got one berry a day. I had planted 365 seeds so then I would be set for a year. when they found out about that, the berry that grew on a specific tree were taken off by my parents and I only got one. The beating and the starvation kept on going on until the revolution. My parents locked me in the house and set the house on fire. I barely got out through a window and then I ran into the woods and I found the clearing we were in." Gram said. Tears were starting to form having to relive those memories.

Tyson didn't know what to say, they have had reports of child abuse before but never encountered a child or a teen that went through that. "What happened next?" Tyson asked. he hated asking Gram to tell the story of his life, it took a toll on him and his childhood.

"I built myself up. Before I got out I grabbed the first few things I can get which was a few books. One was how to build muscle, another was a book that self-taught literacy. the third was a dictionary, and the fourth was on meditation. I have no idea why those were there. They looked lie they were never touched so I assume that they had trouble reading and writing. the other books might have been gifts as they were on the hefty side. the meditation book might have been for my mother, though she never read it. I also grabbed a few seeds and some berries that were ripe at the time. For the next two years I gained weight, learned literacy, and taught myself how to build a sword by copying the picture on a dictionary. It was obvious to me on how to use it. I had no information on the revolution only that there was a revolution. at the time I only trusted my two neighbors who were an eye doctor and a sergeant. I only know about them because of an eye injury I once got. It was the day before the revolution" Gram said.

Tyson put a paw on Gram's shoulder and smiled. "Nothing those monsters said is true in the least." Tyson said.

"Thanks." Gram said with a smile. "Now what did you need to know?" Gram said.

"Yes, yes of course." Tyson said as he got a notepad from his pocket.

"I believe you were knocked out before you introduced yourself, we gave you an alias until then." Tyson said.

"What is everyone calling me?" Gram asked.

They are calling you the Strongman because you only got bruises and minor broken bones from the Dynamic punch.

"Huh… well my name is Gram sorry for not introducing myself earlier." Gram said.

"We tried blood tests but there was no data on you, your backstory explains why though." Tyson said.

"Yeah." Gram said

"Anyway, we covered most of the health and such but we want to know your opinion on babying such as diapers and pacifiers." Tyson said to the teen in front of him.

"Well you saw what the diaper caused because of my allergy. As for pacifiers, no, just no, I had a bad experience with one." Gram said.

"How can a pacifier do anything?" Tyson asked confused.

"It can if you have an angry mother and she pokes you in the eye with one." Gram said.

Tyson's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting that. "Is that why you went to the eye doctor next door?" Tyson asked.

"Yep, he said my eye was at it's limit and even less than a millimeter more It would have been pushed out of the socket." Gram said.

"So a no on the babying." Tyson clarified.

"Pretty much." Gram said

"Alright, thank you." Tyson said as he stood up and walked to the door. "I will see you later." Tyson said as he left but he noticed Gram hold up a hand.

A bar close to the hospital.

Tyson sat at a booth and just sighed to himself. "Poor kid. It will be hard to adopt him due to actually having reasons not to be babied." Tyson said to himself

"Tyson, good to see ya." a gruff voice called out and behind the booth Tyson turned around to see his superior Terrence come up to him. Terrence was the Terrakion who was a general in the revolution in Northern Unova. Now he is a traveler of the HAA helping people and pokemon along the way while looking for adventure. he is also an ambassador and often acts as a teacher for survival skills for rookies.

"Sir, what are you doing back in town?" Tyson asked as the larger pokemon sat across from him.

"I just got back, I travel so much I just need to relax at my home for a month or two." Terrence said. He travels for about a month and goes home for one or two.

"Understood sir." Tyson said as a watchog waiter took their orders and retreated into the kitchen again.

"You don't need to address me so formally you know." Terrence said.

"Sorry." Tyson said.

"No problem, I heard you got a new case, mind if I take a look?" Terrence asked.

"Sure." Tyson said as he handed his superior the files on Gram. Terrence flipped through the pages. he read his back story and he was impressed he was even alive. Another thing that caught his attention is his swordsmanship skills, and the last thing that he noticed was that he had valid reason to avoid babying.

"Wow." Terrence said pretty much speechless.

"I'm surprised how amiable he is going through that." Tyson said.

"There are three types of people and pokemon who survive torture for that long that I have seen; The ones that just break and take a turn for the worst, the ones that are hardened and trust no one, and the ones that hide the pain with a smile to avoid causing trouble and think low of themselves. Judging by his files, he is the third one. while they are all different paths the solution is the same, one who truly cares for the person." Terrence said.

This time it was Tyson's turn to be speechless.

"You fight in wars, help pokemon the rest of your life you learn a thing or two." Terrence said. that got Tyson to think of something to say.

"He must feel so alone right now." Tyson said.

"It happens when you are out of contact of anyone for a long time, I get lonely when I travel, I would like nothing more than a travel companion, someone to talk to, someone to train with even but can take care of himself or herself if needed." Terrence said.

"Sounds like this guy here." Tyson pointed to the folder.

That got Terrance's attention as he quickly looked at the files again. Gram has swordsmanship skills, He has lived in the wild for 2 years, He cannot be babied, and while still broken, he is easy to talk to.

"How did I not see this before?" Terrence asked himself.

"Yep, this solves both problems." Tyson smiled.

not a moment later a couple of steaks came out.

 **Well, I hope you liked it, please review or pm me**

 **Tigertyler7**


	4. Chapter 4

The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me.

Next day at the hospital

An Azumaril wearing a nurse uniform of the HAA hospital was looking at all the files of files of potential parents and humans they signed up to adopt. One folder was empty however. Hmm. it has been a day and no one wants to adopt Gram. It looks like he would give it a chance but with his allergy and trauma, he couldn't even if he wanted to." The azumaril was about to close the folder when the door opened and Terence (Who was wearing an orange shirt with black pants) and Tyson (In his HAA uniform) entered the room.

"Mr. Boulerfield and Mr. Wildfire, how may I help you today?" The azumaril asked.

"There is a certain human I would like to speak to and hopefully adopt." Terrence said

"Who would it be?" The azumaril asked

"Gram." Terrence said shocking the azumaril.

"A-Are you sure, his profile makes it…" the azumaril never finished the sentence.

"I am positive, it is because of those traits I would like to take him under my wing." Terence said.

"Currently you are the only people even willing to consider adopting young Gram, he is in room 774." the azumaril said.

"Thank you." Terence said as he and Tyson went to the elevator and pushed the 7 button. after that signs directed them to the room.

"I'll go in first." Tyson said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gram said through the door. Tyson opened the door and walked in to see Gram in a meditative pose.

"Good morning, how was your night?" Tyson asked.

"Food wasn't as terrible as I heard but it was alright." Gram said. Tyson was about to call in Terrence but Gram beat him to it.

"Who's your friend?" Gram asked and tyson remembered that he can sense things with his soul.

Terrence came in and looked at the human in front of him.

"Terence this is Gram, Gram this is Terence." Tyson introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Gram said.

"Likewise." Terence responded. "Tyson, do me a favor and let Gram and I talk one on one." Terence requested.

"Sure thing." Tyson said as he left.

"I read your profile, to say I am impressed is an understatement, how are you even alive right now anyway?" Terence asked.

"I just didn't give up." Gram said.

"I think there is more to it than that, you might not even know it yet." Terence said.

"You think so?" Gram asked.

"Yes, which is one of the reasons I want to take you under my wing." Terence said. When Gram gave him a confused look Terence continued, "You see, I am a traveling agent of the HAA, I help people and pokemon alike as I travel and I am also an ambassador and survival teacher. It pays well but I am not home very often and I sometimes come across something valuable, weather it is a thanks from another pokemon or it is something I stumble across. It gets pretty lonely and when I saw your profile, I knew you were something special and I would like to take you with me on my adventures." Terence said.

Gram thought about it for a minute. "It would be nice to see the world and this Terrence guy seems nice enough but looks can be deceiving." Gram thought to himself and then came the answer. "Yes, I would like that very much." Gram said out loud and held out his hand. Terence held up his hoof but they both realized that wouldn't work. Terence instead used one of his horns and placed it in Gram's hand and nodded as Gram shook it. They both laughed after that and they both instantly knew they would get along.

"Tyson." Terrence called out to his friend.

"Yes?" Tyson responded.

"Get the paperwork, an authority for this, and a glove." Terence called out.

"Right away Terrence." Tyson said and went to get everything requested.

A few minuets later the azumaril from the front desk came in with the paperwork and a glove for Gram to protect his skin from the paper. After signing the paper somehow they were free to go.

Once Gram said goodbye to the nurses and the azumaril they left.

"You are probably starving, why not we go home after we eat at a restaurant." Terence suggested. he then noticed that Gram paled quite a bit at the suggestion.

"Everything ok?" Terence asked which got Tyson's attention and looked at the unusually pale human next to him.

"Yes, sorry, its just that I've never been to a restaurant before and I am just a little nervous." Gram said.

"No need to worry about something like that, we will go to a place I am very familiar with." Terence said as they continued forward. Eventually they got to a restaurant called 'Tauros grill" when the trio go inside they are met by a miltank waitress.

"Welcome to the… wow." The miltank said as she processed the larger than average human with them.

Gram raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong?" Gram asked snapping the miltank out of whatever trance she was in.

"No, sorry, I just never seen a human of your size before. Some pokemon take growth serum which makes them much bigger than what they used to be, I have never seen a human that is just as tall as most, much less one that has as much muscle as you." the miltank responded honestly. (Gram has a body that is a little over half the size of a machoke)

"Thanks… I guess." Gram blushed a bit.

"Anyway, table for three?" the miltank asked as she grabbed menus.

"Yes." Terrence said.

"Does your child want paper and crayons to draw with?" The miltank asked.

"No, he is allergic to paper for some strange reason." Tyson said.

"Very well, I will lead you to a booth." The miltank said as she guided the three to a booth. she then set down the menus. "Your server will be with you shortly." The waitress said as she left.

Just after she left Terrence's phone rang. "Huh, the Eon Siblings Delivery Service is going to be by the house in a couple hours." Terence said to himself.

"Eon Siblings Delivery Service?" Gram questioned.

"It is an exclusive service, from anywhere in the world you can have things delivered to you from within an hour to 24 hours from buying it whereas most depend on how far you are." Terrence explained.

"Ok, what did you order?" Gram asked.

"Its a surprise." Terence said.

"And knowing Terrence and surprises it will be terrible." Tyson teased.

"I'm not that bad." Terence retorted with a blush.

"You brought a jigglypuff to sing at verizion's last birthday. no one could remember any of the details because they were all asleep." Tyson said.

"…" Terrence didn't say anything.

"Hello, I will be your server today, may I take your order?" A boufalaunt came up.

"I have never been to a restaurant before." Gram reminded terence.

"My adoptive son will have the chicken strips and a root beer please." Terrence ordered for Gram.

"Yeah, I'll have that." Gram said making sure the waiter didn't ask him.

"I'll have a burger and a rock soft drink please." Terence ordered.

"And I'll have a moruga scorupi peper burger and a fire soft drink please." Tyson ordered.

"Alright I'll put your orders in and your food will be out within a half hour." the boufalaunt said as he left.

"Ok, I figure we should talk about each other a little bit. We will be traveling together, so it is best to get the main points down early." Terrence said.

"Sounds good to me." Gram said as the drinks came.

Terrence talked about how he was a legendary pokemon and about the war that happened centuries ago.

"How are you still alive?" Gram asked in astonishment

"Legendaries have an expanded lifespan and when we reach the end of the lifespan we don't just die, we reincarnate ourselves into an egg that our body transforms into, along with our memories and strengths." Terrence explained.

"A bit complicated for me to process, but I will probably understand it in time.

"Yes my boy, you definitely will." Terrence said as the food came.


	5. Chapter 5

**The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me.**

After lunch (Which was the best thing Gram ever had) they got to a crossroad.

"I gotta go home, I promised my wife I'd spend the afternoon with her." Tyson said

"Alright Tyson, take care." Terrence said as Tyson walked left.

"Ready to see your new home?" Terrence asked Gram.

"Yes, lead the way." Gram said as they headed straight. They soon went into a forrest and then a part where mountain merges with forest. Right next to a giant cave entrance is a one story house.

"Now the delivery should be here any minute now." Terrence said and just as he said that a flash appeared from the sky, a pokemon that is red and white while wearing a delivery uniform came diving down with a box that was twice it's size on a bunch of balloons.

"I see, this time it is a latias." Terence said but what happened next caught him off guard. As soon as the box landed the balloons popped. and the latias came over to talk to Terrence and Gram.

"Oh my gosh, you are like my last delivery of the day, like oh my gosh." The latias said "I cant wait for my date with my boyfriend like oh my gosh." the latias continued.

Terrence and Gram looked at each other for a second and then back at the latias.

"Don't I have to sign something?" Terrence asked.

"OH MY GOSH, I totally forgot!" the latias said and got a clipboard "Sign here, oh my gosh." The latias said as Terrence somehow signed that paper too.

"Oh my gosh, is this your new son?" The latias asked while looking at Gram. "Oh my gosh he is so adorbs, like oh my gosh." The latias said.

Terrence was getting annoyed with the Latias, he was about to yell at her but Gram beat him to the punch in a more civilized way.

"Don't you have to get ready for your date? I'm sure your boyfriend will appreciate it more if you are not dressed in your uniform." Gram said to the Latias.

"Oh my gosh, you are so totally right. OH MY GOSH, I have to get ready! OH MY GOSH!" The latias yelled as she flew back up and then a flash in the sky came again as she vanished.

"That was weird." Terrence said but then turned his attention to Gram. "Thank you, I almost lost my cool." Terrence said.

"It's fine, she annoyed me too." Gram said and he looked at the big box what did you get?" Gram asked.

"I got you some new clothes, some things for your room, and a surprise for you I had custom made." Terrence said as Gram nodded.

"Let me show you around." Terence said as he lead Gram into the house. The house had a nice atmosphere to it, makes a person feel safe. There is a kitchen followed by a dining room, a bathroom to the right of the dining room, and a living room. to the right of the living room was a door that lead to terrence's room. there was also a door on the left and that lead to an empty room.

"This will be your room." Terence said gesturing to the empty room.

"Why is it empty?" Gram asked already guessing as to why it was empty

"Well I only decided to adopt you yesterday, what did you expect?" Terence asked causing a blush to appear on Gram's face. Anyway, lets just call it a father son project to get your room set up, then you can try out the new clothing, and then the surprise." Terence said barely keeping his excitement in check about the surprise.

"Well, where do we start?" Gram asked.

"Let me get a crowbar and I'll meet you at that crate." Terrence said and left to find a crowbar Gram went out to the crate and examined it to figure out how to open it and he noticed a climbable boulder that reached just above the crate. Gram looked at the crate and best decided to climb up it and open it from above.

Terrence finally found the crowbar in the refrigerator for some reason and went to the crate only to find no one there. He started to panic and dropped the crowbar until he heard a voice above the crate.

"There you are, toss me up the crowbar will you?" Gram asked Terrence

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Terrence said as he tossed up the crowbar.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought this would be the easiest way to open the crate." Gram said.

"Ok then, letta rip." Terrence yelled as Gram prepared to open the crate. Once the crate was opened the side fell down with a loud thump.

Inside the crate there was a bunch of normal boxes, a mattress, and an interesting looking box.

"Lets get everything in the house and lets get your room set up." Terrence said as they started bringing boxes into the house. When that was done they set up the bed and then a nightstand and dresser. Once everything was set it was sundown.

"I'm hungry, what about you?" Gram asked Terrence.

"I'm starving, but there is something I want to give you, follow me." Terrence said and lead Gram out of the house, and into the cave. The cave was rather small only going in a couple meters. At the end of the cave was a stair case and down that staircase was a large training room. The lights turned on as soon as they entered. The ceiling was high enough to fit a wailord. It had a typical pokemon battle field in the middle along with a bunch of dummies to practice swordplay, a waterfall in the background that looks like it is adjustable and leads out of the cave and much more.

"Anyway I wanted to show you this." Terrence said as he gestured to the interesting box from before. It had a pattern on on it that reminded Gram of an aegislash.

"What is it?" Gram asked.

"Open it and find out." Terrence said it holding back the urge to spoil the surprise.

Gram opened the box and what was in side made him feel lucky his new father was Terrence. It was what looked to be a replica of Terrence's horns but it was attached to a handle

"What's this? it is very cool looking." Gram said.

"That my friend is a sword that will allow you use of my sacred sword technique." Terrence said.

"Sacred sword?" Gram asked.

"I'll show you." Terrence said and called forth a curved glowing golden orange blade from the top of his head.

"You try, there should be a button you press on the sword and that is where the index finger goes." Terence said.

Gram found the button and in an instant the horns flipped into itself creating a cross guard and a golden orange blade popped out except this time it was straight forming a knight's blade.

"Wow." Gram said in awe as he took in the sword. He then took his index finger off the sword and the sword retreated and the horns came back out.

"Yeah, you have good enough skills with a sword that I had that custom made for you." Terrence said as he pulled out a strap/sash with two hinges on it. This is how you carry it, you put the horns on the hinges and it locks into place." Terrence explained as he gave it to Gram. who put it across his shoulder like a sash with the hinges facing left and maneuvered the horns to fit into the hinges and sure enough it fit.

"Do you prefer being called dad or would you rather your first name?" Gram asked.

"I prefer my first name if that is ok." Terence said.

"Alright then, Thank you Terrence, I cant wait to learn how to properly use it." Gram said.

Anyway, I'll get dinner started, you go put on the clothes that are in your room." Terrence said.

"Ok." Gram said as the two left the cave and reentered the house. Terrence went to start dinner Gram went to his bed, which was fully made with a grey blanket, and on it was an unopened box. He opened the box with sheer strength as it was taped shut. in the box was some folded clothing and green toiletpaper?" Confused, Gram left the room to ask Terence about the toilet paper.

"What's a green roll of toiletpaper doing in the box?" Gram asked.

"Ah, that is where it was." Terrence said causing Gram to be even more confused. Terrence continued, "You see, that is not your typical toilet paper, it is made from sage leaves. Apparently it is for anyone who wants to help the environment or in your case, is allergic to paper."

"Gotchya, I never knew they made these, I was stuck with maple leaves after I found out that paper causes me a rash." Gram said causing Terrence to growl.

"If I ever meet those monsters, I will rip them a new one." Terrence thought to himself. "Anyway, go put on your new clothes and dinner should be ready, I hope you like pasta." Terrence said as he put the pot on boil.

Gram went back to his room and took the clothes inside the box and put it on. Gram was now wearing a beige tank top with grey pants and black shoes. it also had a brown short sleeved open vest and orange fingerless gloves. he also has a necklace that has a pendant that is shaped like terakion horns. It all fit perfectly and was relatively comfortable and it did not cause an allergic reaction. Gram smiled at his reflection and left his room to see Terrence dishing up some pene pasta covered in chess sauce that he made himself.

"Lookin' good." Terrence said as he set the pasta down. after dinner they sat in the living room where they talked.

"So, for the next month we will train with the sword I gave you and then we will go together on one of my trips for another month, this time we go to Johto, though I have not thought of any particular path or destination yet." Terrence said and walked over to a part of a living room that had maps on it.

Gram took a look at the map and an idea came to him. "How long does it take to get from one town to the next and do we have to explore the entire region, and how long are we in Jotoh?" Gram asked

"It takes about a week or two depending on the route, no we do not need to explore the entire region, and we are there for about a month." Terence answered.

"Ok, I think we can go to Blackthorn first, then we can take the ice cave to Mahogany Town, then Ecruteak city, and finally Goldenrod." Gram suggested pointing to the map.

Terence made all the calculations in his head. "That will work, lets do that." Terrence said with a smile.

"By the way, what is the point of you always traveling?" Gram asked.

"Well, I go into the routes and look for people or pokemon that may have gotten lost or injured, then I contact the HAA who take them to get treated. The reason I travel so much instead of staying in the same region is because I often act as an ambassador and teacher of the HAA about survival skills, so we may have a bunch of rookies with us at some point." Terrence said

"Ok, that makes sense" Gram said.

"Well it is getting late, I will send the route information to headquarters in the morning." Terrence said as Gram yawned in response.

"Yeah." Gram said as the two went to Gram's room and Gram went under the covers.

"See you tomorrow." Terrence said as he closed the door.

Not long after Gram was sound asleep, he never worried about nightmares, he rarely ever dreams.

 **Ok, that is another chapter done, like always feel free to comment or pm me.**

 **Tigertyler7**


	6. Chapter 6

**The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me. Also this is the first chapter of a collaboration me and Infernostar01 are doing together. Basically we will write the same thing in different perspectives. this is the first chapter of the collaboration.**

The month went by relatively quickly. The outfit Terrence got Gram quickly became his favorite outfit so Terrence ordered a bunch more of them. He even got a jacket for cold weather environments. He also got a brown suit for special occasions. He also got something not childish to sleep in. Terrence even ordered lots of the sage toilet paper because they are going to need them for when they are traveling. That was all delivered by a latios who was nothing like the latias from before and apologized on her behalf. They trained hard with the sword and Gram took to it very quickly and can hinge and unhinge it easily.

It was the night before the duo went to Blackthorn. Gram just finished packing his clothes, the toilet paper, and reusable gloves, and put the sword in the case. Terrence finished at the same time. They then worked together to pack all the suplies they will need for the trip. Once that was taken care of they went to bed. The next day they got on to the HAA Runway. It is basically a runway for jets that takeoff and land close to HAA buildings and as such are not used by the general public and are relatively small. Terence, Gram, and a couple more families either going on vacation or returning home got on the jet and took off. after a few hours of traveling over sea they reach Johto. Upon landing the families went into the HAA building directly but Terrence and Gram walked off the jet to see a scizor and a luxray waiting for them.

"Hello, You must be Officer Terrence Boulderfield. I am Captain Stark, I hope you enjoyed the plane ride." The scizor now known as Captain Stark said as he held out a claw to which Terrence placed his horn into.

"I much prefer the land but It was nice." Terence admitted.

Captain stark smiled and turned his attention to Gram. "you must be the Strongman A.K.A. Gram Boulderfield, it is a pleasure to meet you." Captain stark said as he held out a claw as to which Gram shook carefully so that he did not get cut.

"The pleasure is mine Captain." Gram said.

"I would like you to meet one of best officers we have, this is Officer Lucy Sparks." Stark introduced the luxray next to him.

"Nice to meet you." Gram said to the luxray.

"Likewise." Lucy responded. "Before you go on your way, I have a little favor to ask." Lucy said as Terrence and Gram looked at each other.

 **sorry the chapter was so short, but if you like hit the like and follow buttons and feel free to comment and pm me**

 **Tigertyler7**


	7. Chapter 7

**The original story "Rosa's new perspective" belongs to KenitohMenara, however Gram and his father Terence Boulderfield belong to me. Also this is the first chapter of a collaboration me and Infernostar01 are doing together. Basically we will write the same thing in different perspectives.**

"Sure, what is the favor you need?" Gram asked the luxray.

"Follow us." Lucy said as she led the way to the HAA building along with Captain Stark, Gram and Terrence. She led them through the HAA building and into a boardroom and then closed the door.

"Have a seat." Captain Stark said as the two complied.

"I should explain." Lucy said bringing the attention to her. "You see, I have a son named Jude, and he was recently kidnapped from a bunch of ladies that were aggressively babying him and punished him if he showed any resistance. They strapped a pacifier to his mouth so he could not talk, and they lied to us about not seeing him and lying about the kidnapping. Basically they abused him emotionally and physically" Lucy explained.

"Ok, and what does this have to do with us?" Terrence asked confused.

"The experience impacted Jude very negatively, he gets sick and nearly vomits around other humans being babied, this makes things next to impossible for him to make friends, especially since he never really had friends growing up either." Lucy explained.

"I see." Gram said seeing where this is going.

"So when this opportunity arrived, we thought that you could be Jude's friend because you both hate babying." Lucy said.

Terrence and Gram looked at each other and then back at Lucy and Captain Stark.

"It would be more accurate to say that I can't be babied while Terrence just downright despises it." Gram said as the two looked at him in confusion.

"Explain." Captain Stark said as Gram continued.

"To say you hate something means that you don't like it due to emotional or physical reasons and those can change over time. I however said I can't, meaning the reason I don't like it is because if I do there is a serious consequence." Gram explained

"And that reason is?" Stark asked.

"I am allergic to Cotton and paper, the way pokemon make their onesies and diapers, they are made from cotton because it is the most comfortable and the most absorbent. and other diapers are paper based." Gram said.

"I understand now." Lucy said.

"Truth be told, I think Terrence hates human babying more than I do." Gram said and Terrence nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's rare." Stark said as officer long came back in with a folder

"I think you should look through these files and you will have a better understanding of why Jude gets sick around babying." Stark said as he slid the folder to Terence and Gram. Terence caught the folder with his hove while Gram replaced his fingerless gloves with reusable ones and then opened the files. the first file was mugshots of a blissy, a wigglytuff, a tangrowth, and a goodra.

"Those are the Mothers United for Proper Infant Care or MUPIC for short. They are the ones who kidnapped Jude." Lucy explained. Gram and Terrence looked at the mugshots for another minute and then set the mugshots to the side and looked at the next file. this one had pictures of four teens. "These are the teens that were in their captivity. My son is on the top left, the other three are Andrew, Katie, and Jessie. While in the MUPIC's captivity however, they were called Tommy, Emile, Tiffany, and Sally respectively." Lucy explained.

Gram turned the page and they nearly gagged. "SWEET ARCEUS, WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS THING?!" Gram yelled in disgust while both him and Terrence averted their eyes as the next page had something they could never un-see. it was a blue onesie with frills on the sleeves and a blue bonnet, the picture next to it had the thickest diaper both Terrence and Gram have ever seen, the picture after had a manikin with both on along with a pink rattle.

"And I thought humans were cruel." Terrence said as he forced himself to look at the picture again.

"That was the outfit those mothers forced my son in at a baby pageant that he and the other three were forced to attend." Lucy explained remembering the hard time everyone was given.

"They have baby pageants?" Terence asked shocked.

"Apparently yes, though it is illegal for for anyone to baby anyone without the permission of the legal parent." Lucy said.

"The person who made this must have been drunk, whoever BOUGHT something like that must have been high, drunk, and must have serious mental issues." Terrence said.

"Please tell me you burned the thing, something like that should not exist in this world." Gram said.

"Sadly no, it is evidence and will be used in court. After that, we don't know what to do with it." Lucy said.

"…I think I understand, the situation now." Gram said changing the subject and flipping the picture over so his eyes wont suffer. "Correct me if I am wrong, but after all that, Jude must not like looking at anything baby related and the fact that the majority of the human population is being babied, it is hard for him to make friends."Gram said.

"Yes, he gets sick to his stomach whenever he sees someone being babied weather they agreed to it or not." Lucy said.

"And here we are, a human that cannot be babied even if he wanted to and a father who is tolerant of others babying but does not like the idea of doing it. I am likely one of the only other human he will not get sick around." Gram said.

"That just about sums everything up, are you up for it?" Lucy asked.

Gram and Terrence looked at each other for a second before looking back at Lucy and smiling. "Of course. It will be good for me to get some human interaction too. I haven't had any interaction outside my birthparents aside from the eye doctor who helped me fix my eye after my birthmother nearly poked it out with a pacifier." Gram said.

Lucy smiled when they agreed but it turned into a concerned frown at the mention of what his mother once did. "Wait, what?" Lucy said in confusion.

"I went through child abuse for the first 14 years of my life. My original father was an alcoholic and my mother had an anger disorder. I would rather not talk about them at this time." Gram said.

"Ok then." Lucy said unsure if she should press for information but she decided not to.

"What can you tell us about Jude?" Terrence asked.

"There is a folder about him behind that folder." Stark said as Gram lifted the folder and sure enough there was another folder.

Gram organized the upper files back into the folder and set it aside and opened the new one. in it was information about Jude.

"Is it ok for me to look at his personal and medical information like this?" Gram asked.

"Just read to the 3rd file front and back." Stark said as Gram and Terrence looked at the files.

"So far his record is impressive, how the heck did he outrun a Crobat, which is classified as one of the ninth fastest pokemon alive, with a fifty pound bag? Terrence asked.

"He had a grappling hook which brought him up a mountain and adrenalin did the rest." Lucy explained.

"That makes sense." Terrence said knowing how much a little adrenalin can do.

The two got to the part where they capture him.

"Ouch." Gram said after reading the part where Jude gets hit by a falling burning tree branch.

"I am still relieved that the tree branch did not cripple him and that he made a full recovery." Lucy said.

They read on to the part of the nurses trying to baby Jude.

"This is different than from what I've experienced with the nurses back home after I got punched by a machamp.

"You were punched by a machamp?" Lucy asked completely surprised.

"Yep, that is how I got my nickname 'The Strongman'. They humiliated the poor guy after." Gram said.

"I'd like to ask you to tell me the story later, it sounds really funny." Lucy said.

"Will do." Gram said. "Back to my main point, the nurses didn't try to do anything like that to me." Gram said.

"It is against policy for nurses to baby a patient without their or their parent's consent, additionally they knew they would harm you by doing such things." Stark said.

"I see." Gram said as he closed the folder after finishing it.

"I will let you three talk, I have some work I need to do." Stark said as he took the folders and left.

"So, what do you have in mind for Jude?" Lucy asked.

Terrence and Gram mulled it over for a minuet.

"Take your time." Lucy said understanding that this was kinda last minuet on their part.

"We could do anything, the problem is that we have to avoid anyone being babied." Gram said.

"But where could we go? Anywhere we go in the city there is guaranteed to be at least one family with humans being babied." Terrence said.

After Terrence said that an idea formed in Gram's head. "What about outside the city." Gram suggested.

"That works, but what would you do?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Terrence, didn't we bring spares?" Gram asked.

"Yes and I know what your thinking and as long as it is ok with Officer Sparks…" Terrence was cut off.

"Just call me Lucy, no need to be so formal." Lucy said

"Sorry, if it is ok with Lucy then that idea is perfect." Terrence said

"I assume you boys have an idea." Lucy said as she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yep, here is our idea." Gram said.

 **hoped you liked the chapter. if you liked it then hit the like and follow buttons and feel free to comment and pm me**

 **Tigertyler7**


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after their discussion, Lucy took both Gram and Terrence to her house to meet Jude. While they walked, she noticed that Gram was holding onto two large suitcases while Terrence was wearing a saddle with large bags on both sides that cover both sides of his body. Despite their loads, the two seemed to have no problem carrying them, much to Lucy's shock.

Geez, how much can those two carry? She thought, before being reminded of the massive pack that Jude was lugging around for so long. Then again…

"What a cute little house." Gram commented as they soon approached Lucy's home.

"Thank you, it isn't much but I work hard for it." Lucy said as she took out her keys. She opened the door and held it open for the two of them. Once inside Lucy moved them over to the living room, where Gram sat down on the couch while Terrence stood beside him.

"Jude, I'm home."

Jude was still doing his workout routine when he heard Lucy call for him. He flipped off his bar, wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and went to the living room. "Hey mo…" Jude stopped his sentence when he saw Gram and Terrence.

"Uh…Lucy?" Jude questioned. He still wasn't comfortable saying mom unless they were in private, so he used Lucy's name instead.

Yes, what is it?" Lucy responded, fully knowing what made him stop.

"Care to explain who these two are?"

Terrence took the opportunity to stand up and walked over to Jude. "Nice to meet you. I am Terrence Boulderfield." Terrence said as he walked over to Jude. He moved his head close to him, causing Jude to step back with a raised eyebrow.

"He wants you to shake his horn, his hooves are too large so he uses his horn for a hand shake." Gram explained. Still mildly confused, but still understanding his intent, Jude shook Terrence's horn.

"I would like you to meet my son, this is Gram Boulderfield." Terrence said as he turned to Gram on the couch. Gram stood up and made his way over to Jude as well.

"Pleasure to meet you." Gram said as he offered his hand, which Jude firmly shook. Jude could tell from how he was sitting earlier that he wasn't diapered, so that was already a plus in his book.

"So, you're the one they used to call The Lone Ranger?" Gram asked him.

"Course. And based on your appearance I'd be hard pressed to not see that you are the one they called The Strongman." Jude responded. He'd seen a news report regarding Gram awhile back, though he didn't expect to be meeting him.

"Correct. And before you ask, no. I am not treated like an infant."

"Excuse me? Why would you think I would ask that?"

"Officer Sparks informed us of your…previous predicament" Terrence answered, causing Jude to snap his attention to Lucy. His eyes were burning red with anger, and his expression clearly gave off the response of Are You F*** Kidding Me?! This caused Lucy to mouth a quick Sorry to him, with Jude snorting in frustration.

"Though it seems to me that we are in similar boats about it." Gram said, Jude snapping his attention back to him. "Say what?"

"You aren't the only one who has had a bad experience with that sort of thing." Gram went on to explain his own encounters with abuse, particularly with his abusive parents.

"…" Jude was honestly not surprised that there were others that had been tormented with babying, but Gram's experiences were worse than he expected. When compared to the s*** he put up with during his ordeal, it made his torment look like nothing. "God, F*** this World sometimes." Was all he could say in response.

"Jude, I have to head back to work now. These two will be staying here a bit longer, so I hope you can talk more with them." Lucy said. She walked over to the door and left without another word, leaving the three of them.

"I assume Lucy told you how I was captured right?" Jude asked.

"You mean the fact that you were nearly crushed under a tree? If so, then yes."

Oh great, they probably looked through their file on me… Jude thought to himself. "I assume something else happened to you?"

"Well I was punched by a Machamp and knocked out cold." Jude double-taked at that, his eyes widening in shock. What, was his mother a brick-wall or something?!

"A-Anyway, I had another question. What did you do to get that much muscle mass?"

"Bulk berries almost double the amount of muscle you gain per workout." Gram responded plainly, as if it was common knowledge.

…Note to self. Get some of those berries ASAP.

"…One last question, what is your opinion about babying?" Jude asked. He could take a guess why Lucy would want to set him up with this guy, but he needed to make sure.

"It isn't harming us, so we see no problem with it. it will be a problem if Gram touches any diapers or onesies as they have cotton and paper in them." Terrence chimed in.

"…Excuse me? Why is that important?" Jude said, taking a moment to mull over that response. A thought ran through his head, so decided to check and see for himself. "What, are you allergic to that stuff or something?"

"I am. It causes me to break out in a rash."

Oh god dammit, some people have all the luck Jude thought, as he snorted in irritation.

"Now then, we were recently given permission to train outside of town. Care to join us?" Terrence said, looking over at Jude.

"Train?"

"Course. The two of us practice swordsmanship. So, want to come with?"

Hmmm, not bad Jude thought. He could honestly use a bit more training in self-defense, despite doubling up on his workout routine. Plus, it was swordsmanship rather than martial arts, something he hadn't had experience with.

"I suppose that could be interesting. Sure." Jude responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Excellent. Gram, let's get going." Terrence said, as he moved towards the door. Gram stood up and followed after, with Jude taking a moment before tailing them.


End file.
